


Цепь

by Kaldmeer



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Climbing Class, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Slash, Wendigo Josh
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6712906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaldmeer/pseuds/Kaldmeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джош ненавидел своё новое лицо. Он больше не смотрел в зеркало, потому что не мог видеть в отражении эти обезображенные губы и торчащие из-под них острые звериные клыки. Порой ему казалось, что если бы он вовсе лишился лица, это и то выглядело бы лучше. Не то что бы его так сильно волновала его внешность – он же не девчонка, в конце концов, просто…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Цепь

Джош ненавидел своё новое лицо. Он больше не смотрел в зеркало, потому что не мог видеть в отражении эти обезображенные губы и торчащие из-под них острые звериные клыки. Порой ему казалось, что если бы он вовсе лишился лица, это и то выглядело бы лучше. Не то что бы его так сильно волновала его внешность — он же не девчонка, в конце концов, просто…

Просто он никак не мог забыть испуганное «о, господи», произнесённое Сэм, когда она увидела его без повязки. И вроде всё понятно: его лицо действительно было страшно изуродовано, однако воспоминания об отвращении в её голосе забивали в самую глубь мысли о том, что, может быть, всё было не так уж плохо. Впрочем, несмотря на отчетливо видимый страх, Сэм приходила к ним. Отводила взгляд, когда разговаривала с Джошем, вздрагивала, когда слышала его прерывистый, плохо выговаривающий некоторые буквы хрипяще-шипящий голос. Но всё-таки она не бросила его. Даже несмотря на всё, что он сотворил, и то, кем (чем?..) он стал. Она помогала им, и Джоша всё время терзала вина, смешанная с чувством глубокой признательности и печали оттого, что он никак не может собраться с силами, чтобы хотя бы на словах (каждое из которых на слух звучало теперь так страшно) отблагодарить её. 

А вот Майк наотрез отказался с ним общаться. Он не поверил, что Джошу действительно удалось посадить монстра внутри себя на цепь. Майк не приходил, но каждый день звонил Крису и спрашивал, как у них дела. Джошуа казалось, что Манро только и ждёт повода пристрелить его. И это пугало. Хотя куда страшнее была мысль о том, что Майк может оказаться прав.

Потом Эшли как-то сказала, что его, Джоша, надо немедленно отдать врачам или учёным. И это несмотря на то, что она прекрасно знала о бесчеловечных опытах, что ставили на подвергшихся проклятию людях в той психиатрической лечебнице. Она понимала, что Джоша в руках врачей ждут только страдание, неимоверная боль и одиночество. Знала — но всё равно сказала. Правда, больше в их с Крисом доме она не появлялась. Впрочем, этому обстоятельству Вашингтон был даже рад.

Остальные попытались смириться с новой сущностью Джоша (скорее ради Криса, чем ради него), но, в конце концов, тоже сдались. Эмили, Джессика, Мэтт… Бывшие друзья разбежались кто куда, хотя Джош всегда был приверженцем мнения, что несчастья объединяют людей. Оказалось, бывает и наоборот. И от этого становилось горько.

Но у него всё ещё был Крис. Только он полностью принял и то, что Джош сделал, и то, каким он стал. Рискуя жизнью, он вытащил его не только из темной, мрачной пещеры, буквально выдрав из лап Не-Ханны, но и из пучины грозящего погрести его под собой безумия.

Сейчас только Крис мешал Джошу полностью замкнуться в себе. В тот день, когда Эшли ушла, чтобы больше не появляться в их доме, Крис едва ли не силком выволок Джоша на улицу (разумеется, с повязкой на лице) и протащил по паре кварталов, не обращая внимания на нечленораздельное недовольное бурчание, но задорно напевая какую-то мелодию, которую наверняка выудил откуда-то из вороха воспоминаний о младшей школе. Джош тогда навсегда запомнил уверенно стискивающую его руку горячую мягкую ладонь и понял, что уж Крис-то его никогда не предаст. Именно в тот день появилось тёплое чувство, постепенно заполнившее темную сквозную дыру в его груди.

А такие прогулки с тех пор стали для них ежедневной нормой.

В обычные дни Джош дома повязку не носил. Не было необходимости, как с Сэм, потому что Крис спокойно смотрел ему в лицо. Не только смотрел — обхватывал руками и, прямо как сейчас, целовал. Порой так порывисто и неистово, словно хотел выцеловать всё это уродство с его лица. Уродство, которое сам Крис таковым почему-то не считал.

Он называл Джоша красивым. Всерьёз. Наверное, он действительно считал его таким, потому что Крис — уж Джош-то знал — никогда не умел врать. Он — открытая книга. 

— Это не увечье, — терпеливо повторял Кристофер каждый вечер, спокойно обводя подушечками пальцев клыки Джошуа. — Для меня это только напоминание о том, что передо мной — самый сильный человек из всех, кого я знаю.

Вашингтон отворачивался, прятал лицо в ладонях, но Крис отнимал их и снова ласково целовал, даже не пытаясь избегать наиболее искалеченных участков губ и спокойно касаясь своими губами, а иногда языком острых как бритвы зубов, предназначенных для того, чтобы разрывать на части человеческую плоть. Ничто в новом облике Джоша его не пугало: ни эти самые зубы, ни белесые глаза, ни омертвевшая и ороговевшая местами кожа на его шее и руках, ни дрожащее от непроизвольного рычания горло, в которое он любил иногда доверчиво уткнуться носом и просто сидеть так, не шевелясь. Он, казалось, совсем не ведал страха или отвращения. В отличие от Джоша…

Но всё-таки, несмотря на всё, Джош чувствовал, что, как бы ни думал там Майкл, зверь внутри него действительно сидел на цепи — цепи, старательно и терпеливо выкованной Крисом. И каждое утро, отказываясь смотреть в зеркало (но думая о том, что когда-нибудь и он сможет себя принять), Джош обещал себе, что никогда эта цепь не будет сломана.


End file.
